Crescent Moon (manga)
:"Crescent Moon" redirects here; for the phase of the moon, see Lunar phase. Kadokawa Shoten | publisher_en = Tokyopop | publisher_other = | demographic = Shōjo | magazine = Asuka | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = 1999 | last = 2001 | volumes = 6 | volume_list = }} is the English title of the shōjo manga 'Mikan no Tsuki' (literally ''An Incomplete Moon)), written by Haruko Iida in partnership with Red Company. It was originally published by Kadokawa Shoten beginning in 2000 and serialized in Asuka Comics, and it was translated into English by Tokyopop. It is collected in six volumes. Story The plot deals with Mahiru Shiraishi, a young woman with the ability to grant others good fortune by touching them. She herself does not benefit from this good fortune, and occasionally laments that this is because she has given all of her luck away to others. Mahiru begins to have recurring dreams of a demon, and these dreams soon lead to her becoming entangled with the "Lunar Race" — a collection of creatures of folklore such as vampires, werewolves, kitsune, and tengu. These creatures' powers are related to the phase of the moon, strongest when the moon is full and weakest when it is new. Mahiru learns that she is the "Descendant of the Princess" and that the members of the Lunar Race she has encountered, known as the Moonlight Bandits, need her help to recover the "Teardrops of the Moon," the source of their power. In the process, she attempts to heal the rift that has developed between humans and the Lunar Race, and bring the two closer together. Characters Mahiru Shiraishi — The main protagonist of the story, a seemingly-ordinary high school junior with the ability to bring out the hidden abilities of the "Lunar Race". She has been "gifted" with the ability to distribute good luck to the people around her. Mahiru is good-natured, always seeing the best in people, and strong-willed. "Descendant of the Princess" and aide to the Moonlight bandits. Mahiru was orphaned at a very young age, and was brought up by her aunt. According to her aunt, Mahiru never asked for a single thing in her younger ages, and is always constantly worrying about what other people think of her. She loves to swim, and her hobby is to collect little aqua plush toys ( animals and plushies from the ocean, such as dolphins, fish, etc.) She is 17 years old, born on June 29. Her first name means "midday" and her last name means "pure white" Mitsuru Suou — A seventeen year old tengu who can control wind and electricity. He has aqua colored hair, a hostile personality, and seems to be frightened by Mahiru. She is frightened by him, at first, and this bothers him, although he tries not to show it. Later in the series it becomes apparent that he loves her, and Mahiru returns his feelings. Mitsuru, unlike the rest of the Moonlight Bandits, had been raised by humans, so he has no idea what his clan's weaknesses are and is not used to his transformation. Until he learns to control his power, Mitsuru transforms every time he touches Mahiru, or vice versa. Along with this transformation comes an uncontrollable surge of anger. He's 17 years old, but his birth date and place are unknown. His major abilities are controlling wind and lightning, as well as the power to fly. An importance to the beginning of the series is that he can't swim. His first name means "full moon" while his last name means "dark red" Nozomu Moegi — The second member of the "Lunar Race" encountered by Mahiru, a suave and affectionate vampire who takes a shine to Mahiru. He loves the ladies and has an irresistible charm. A member of the Moonlight Bandits. He is 19 years old, born on September 27. His major power is using his bats to spy and talk to his comrades through. Although he has blond hair and blue eyes, he speaks with a thick Kansai accent. Being a vampire, he cannot eat solid foods, and sustains himself on soup and juice. He was born in Osaka. His first name means "full moon" and his last name is "yellow-green" Misoka Asagi — A fox demon and the unspoken leader of the Moonlight Bandits. The third Mahiru encounters, Misoka is the oldest of the Moonlight Bandits (21 years old, born on March 11). Level-headed and quick thinker, it has been hinted that Misoka is slightly sensitive about the fact that he's obscenely short. His greatest abilities are hypnosis and transformations. He was born in the Moon Palace. His first name means "vanishing moon" or "the last day of the month", and his last name means "pale blue". In the first volume released by Tokyopop, Misoka was mistakenly referred to as female. This was corrected in later volumes. Akira Yamabuki — Fourth member of the "Lunar Race" that Mahiru encounters. Akira is the youngest of the Moonlight Bandits, at sixteen years of age (born on December 4). He is a happy-go-lucky werewolf who loathes dwelling on serious issues for too long. His major abilities are super-speed, super strength, and an amazing sense of smelling and hearing. He loves to cook, and is very skilled at it. He was born in Northeastern Japan. His name means "harvest moon" and "light yellow." Later in the manga, he develops a crush on Keiko, Mahiru's classmate. History Mahiru Shiraishi— Born on June 29, Mahiru had a normal life until she was in elementary school, when her parents died in a car accident. She was raised by her aunt. It was then when she began realizing that she was unlucky, but every person she touched became lucky. She is in high school when she meets the Moonlight Bandits. She grew very close to them while they searched for the Teardrops of the Moon, and while searching for the final Teardrop, she and Mitsuru become a couple. Her hobby is to collect plush stuffed sea animals. Mitsuru Suou— Mitsuru was raised by humans for a good part of his life. When the humans betrayed him, he vowed that he would one day kill the entire human race. He wandered through Japan for years, and it was only until he was 16 that he met and became one of the Moonlight Bandits. When the group first meets Mahiru, he strongly objects being near her and shows his dislike. After a while, though, he begins to warm up to her a little bit, and finally realizes that he loves her. When he shows his love, he finds that Mahiru feels the same way. Nozomu Moegi— Nozumu was born on September 27. He was the result of a vampire and a powerful demon, so he came to realize his powers at an early age. It is unsure when he joined the Moonlight Bandits. Nozumu must thrive on juices and soup, because he cannot eat solid foods. It is also well known about Nozumu that he is a total smoothie bomb that loves the ladies (and the ladies love him). He meets Mahiru in the library, where she is checking out books about The Demon and the Minister of The Left. He also transforms when he first touches her, but controls it any other time, unlike Mitsuru. Misoka Asagi— Misoka was born on March 11. He was raised by his mother in the Palace. When his mother died, he was raised by Oboro, so he was probably the first to join the Moonlight Bandits. He is also the only member to call Mahiru "Princess" other than Tsukiko when he is around Misoka. He is also the unspoken leader of the group. At the end of the series, Misoka meets up with his aunt, who is harsh and somewhat rude. He is known for his leadership and quick thinking in a situation. Akira Yamabuki— Akira was born on December 4. Even though Akira's parents died at a young age, the werewolf population where Akira lived was abundant, so Akira was raised happily with the love of his extended family. It is not known when Akira joined the Moonlight Bandits, but he seems to be very attached to them. He also seems to have taken a liking to Mahiru, like all of the others in the group. References External links * *Tokyopop official page *Mania.com vol. 1 review *Anime Fringe vol. 1 review Category:Tokyopop titles Category:Japanese mythology in anime and manga Category:Shōjo manga tl:Crescent Moon (manga)